


The Best Baked Plans

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Category: The Unusuals
Genre: Background Relationships, Baking, Chocolate Box Treat, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biscuits and family dinners aren't exactly up Beaumont's alley. She calls in reinforcements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Baked Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TLvop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/gifts).



Allison would have been thrilled to see Amy Cole on her doorstep, had she not been so absolutely grateful as to leave no room for it. "Thank G—, goodness," she saved quickly. It wasn't just her partner that disapproved of swearing as a rule.

But Amy just flashed her sunshiny smile and bustled inside to hang up her coat on the rack. "Don't you worry about a thing. I know just how to make biscuits. Even gluten-free ones."

"My sister-in-law," Allison filled in. "They're all coming over and she's on a health kick."

Amy and Allison had become friends since the wedding and subsequently greater involvement in Cole's life. When Allison got word of her family descending upon her, she called the only reinforcements she could think of. She could _buy_ regular biscuits and the rest of the meal for that matter, but finding actual _biscuits_ that met her sister-in-law's exacting requirements called for baking them herself, a skill she'd never actually devoted much time to.

On the other hand, Amy knew exactly what she was doing and soon had Allison measuring flour and chopping in butter.

Allison decided to broach the other topic weighing on her mind. "How did you introduce Cole to your family?"

"I just invited him over to dinner," Amy said easily. "Of course, he makes it easy."

So good, so interested in doing the right thing… Yes, Allison knew.

She answered slowly, maybe a little hesitant to air her own family laundry. "Walsh isn't what they have in mind for me."

"Oh." Allison looked thoughtful. "Okay, stop here on the cutting. See how the texture's like breadcrumbs?"

"Yeah."

"It's time to add the milk."

Allison let Amy walk her through the next steps of the biscuits and only when they were safely in the oven a few minutes later with the timer set, did Amy come back to the topic.

"Is it because he's a cop?" she asked at last. She was already running dishwater.

Allison shook her head, wondering at how lucky Cole was to get someone like Amy in the first place. Walsh was lucky if Allison decided to wash her coffee mug before she took off. Of course, he also didn't seem to mind.

"That's part of it." Walsh was a lot of things—good cop, good people, but he was also a prankster, an excellent liar, and as far from stable, predictable guy next door who wanted to take care of her as she could probably get. "It would probably help if he was planning on marrying me."

Allison wasn't sure what she expected Amy's reaction to that to be, for all Cole always promised not to judge. But Amy just nodded, turning that over in her head.

"Would he if you wanted him to?"

"Probably." Allison admitted. She grabbed a dishtowel and dried each dish as Amy passed it to her.

There was the rub. It wasn't Walsh they'd disapprove of, but rather that he supported all of Allison's decisions they'd rather she made differently.

"Well," Amy began, "I think it'll go a long way if he pulls out chairs and generally acts chivalrous."

Allison laughed. "For real?"

"It's the little things that convince parents this one's a stable, predictable guy next door." Amy grinned, a sparkle in her eye.

"Does Cole know you have a devious streak?"

"It's not devious!" Amy flicked water at Allison. "It's making a good impression. Besides…" Her expression softened a mite. "They just want what's best for you."

It was true enough, much as Allison didn't always want to admit it. "Yeah."

Then the timer went off and it was time to pull out the biscuits and declare Cole's wife a domestic genius.

"By the way, how did that plan of yours work out?" Allison turned the tables.

Amy blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear, suddenly looking anywhere else. "He liked it."

"Told you so," Allison teased mercilessly.

Amy just laughed. "I'll be married for a million years."

Which would suit Amy perfectly, Allison thought. Just as what Allison had suited her just as well. "Thanks."

"Oh, no. We're not done yet!" Amy protested. She cut open two biscuits, spread them with butter, and handed one to Allison. "Cheers."

Allison tapped her biscuit against Amy's and enjoyed the firstfruits of their labors.


End file.
